Welcome to the Struggle
by xSpiteWolfx
Summary: Sequel to Everyone' own Sanity. Kate is shocked and confused. Candu loves Heather. Heather is fighting a personal battle to prevent the dreams. All with the posiblity of the north on their trail. How will the three cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here we are with a stunning sequel sure to blow your socks off. And if you're not wearing socks, I, um, never mind.**

**BTW if you haven't read Everyone's own Sanity, read it first. This, as the caption above insists, is the sequel to it.**

_"Heather, are you sure?"_

_ She pushed him over, giving him a passionate kiss. He returned the favor by allowing his tongue to slide towards her lips. Heather didn't hesitate to allow him access. They took turns fighting for control of each other's mouths, exploring each chance they got. Heather felt something poke at her belly, and broke the kiss. Heather looked down, and gave him a smile. He blushed._

_"I guess that's a yes," Heather says, continuing downward._

_The walls around the young couple fade out, and leave the two. Soon, Heather's mate started to fade. She began to panic as she looked at him disappear, then seeing herself also vanish. _

_It wasn't like she was gone. She could still see out of both eyes, but her body was invisible. This freaked her out, and she began to run. A trap door opened underneath, and she fell into a den. In the den were a mid-aged female and a young pup. Heather remembered. This was Humphrey. Old memories started to sprint in Heather's mind as she watched Humphrey jump and play about with his siblings. Like when she taught him how to howl, or how they'd attempt to find a new hill everyday to sled down. The more and more she thought about the memories, the closer she would get to Humphrey. Humphrey still wagged his tail and played about, visually impaired of seeing Heather. Heather finally got to him, and reached out to rub his furry mane. But her rear leg was caught on something, and she fumbled forward, falling off a steep cliff into more darkness._

_Heather screamed as the speed of her descent slowed. She stopped completely as the world formed around her. Pixel by pixel, the place slowly built itself._

_It was a city. A large one, too. And to add to that, it was night as well. Heather looked at the artificial city lights. She thought how depressing it must be for a wolf that lives close to here. The city's aurora made it impossible to see any stars, let alone a moon, and the noise was terrible. Honking, beeping, buzzing and talking. Heather could hardly think straight._

_She looked around, and attempted to walk. Her legs weren't functioning. She thrashed and flayed as a human male rolled by with a wheeled crate. Heather's body involuntary followed the man. Even thought Heather was dumbfounded and scared, it still gave her a good look inside. Inside was Humphrey._

_Humphrey, all grown and with many cuts over his body. Some looked serious. Heather, as she watched him, could swear she heard Kate crying in the distance, even with the cities noise pollution. She looked around once more. No Kate in sight. _

_She turned, but Humphrey was gone. Everyone was gone. The city noise stopped, and so did Heather's movement. She took this time to explore the now empty city._

_As she walked further along, the city began to deteriorate. Windows were boarded up and rusty old knobs kept the doors sealed shut. Most of the lights on the buildings seemed to either miss some bulbs, or be out completely. Newsstands and food venders were locked, keeping whatever was inside locked away. Heather would look onto the street, and see an old car still running, the engine sometimes making a loud pop. Along with the cars, newspapers also claimed the street. The papers contained old news, none of the papers Heather found were current. This shocked her._

_Time, where am I? She thought._

_She looked at her paws. Yup, she thought. She's still invisible._

_As she continued down the street, some of the building panned farther apart, revealing alleys. Most were empty, while others contained a dumpster or two. She walked some more, but was interrupted as a man hopped out of the next alley._

_"I see you!" he said, holding a syringe. Heather's eyes widened, and she turned to run. But yet again, another invisible force held her down. The man wrapped his arm around Heather's neck, and plunged the needle into her chest._

_Heather's eyes drooped, and yet again she saw darkness. _

_Heather began to fade into her view. She was seeing herself. Her other personae was crying. Wake up, I would say._

_It walked closer to the real Heather._

_Wake up._

_It was two feet away. Heather couldn't move again._

_Wake up._

_It stood face to face with Heather now. The color of its eyes disappeared, leaving only the white. Its fur peeled off as it opened its mouth to scream once more._

_WAKE UP._

Heather woke, trembling at the nightmare. She was really sweaty, and somewhat stood, and saw how close Kate was to her. Kate's back was dripping wet from Heather's sweating. Heather shook her head.

"I need some water."

After a week of escaping the horrid nature of the north, things seemed to go downhill. With Humphrey presumed dead and Kate and Heather waking up screaming every night, Candu had to tend to each. His hunting was slowed by the horrible dreams, and they were losing track of where they were going. They found a suitable water source, but it hardly rained. It might dry up soon. Hutch was dead, too. Ever wolf knew it, but they never brought it up. Some wolf would end up crying.

Candu felt horrible. He left Humphrey to fend for himself. Humphrey fought and died like a hero. Candu felt like a coward.

Kate wasn't talking. She would defeat any attempt to talk and would cry every day. Heather thought the worse about her, but she didn't have room to say stuff considering she woke up screaming every day.

Heather found the water. She dipped her sweaty head in, cooling herself off instantly. Soon, after a few sips, she thought, what the heck, and jumped in. She swam over around on her back. It relived her tension that wasn't needed, and it cleaned her sweaty body off.

Candu began to stir in the den. He yawned, and rolled over on his belly. He was still tired from carrying Kate around most of the time, and his muscles agreed. He was also thirsty, so he decided to take a dip in the pool just outside the den.

_Luckily, _he thought, _we can get a move on before we dehydrate when the water dries up. _

Heather soon remembered an old song that her old mate used to sing before he was killed in the war. She breathed in deeply as she retrieved the lyrics.

_"Even if the world falls,_

_I'll be here beside you._

_Even if it all end,_

_I 'm sure we can fight through."_

Heather sang as she thought of the stuff they went though.

Candu peeked to see Heather singing as she bathed.

"You sing great," Candu said.

Heather flipped around and blushed," Oh, uh, thanks."

"What's that song?" asked Candu.

Heather scratched her head," I don't know, I just thought it up."

"Well," Candu said," It's pretty amazing. How about we get you out of the water?"

Heather swam over to the bank," Sure."

Heather walked over to the entrance to the den, still wet, as Candu took some sips of the water. Candu could help but hear each wet paw of Heather's hit the rocky ground of the cave. He stopped drinking, and looked over to her.

With her fur down, you could see she was a fit alpha. Her curves. Her form. It all fit perfect in Candu's eyes. Candu then realized the past could hurt his chances.

_Maybe it's too soon. Her mate died not two weeks ago. What if she's still upset?_

Candu shook his head. He hoped they'd get another chance. Candu turned and walked back into the den with Heather and Kate. Kate was up now, huddled in a corner as Heather tried to comfort her.

"She hasn't eaten in days, "Heather said, "Should we be worried?"

Candu looked at the two," Yeah, we should move. The north could be on our trail by now."

"Kota' dead." Heather said, stroking Kate's mane," Humphrey killed him."

Kate began to shake on hearing Humphrey's name. Heather pulled her closer.

"That doesn't mean Kota's friends can't find us," Candu said;" now we got to move."

Heather pulled Kate onto her back. Kate whimpered and fought to get back on ground.

"Kate, we can't stay. We will starve out here."

More whining. Heather was getting frustrated.

"Please," Heather begged," We have to leave."

Kate struggled some more. Heather was about to blow her top when something came to mind.

"Do it for Humphrey."

Kate stopped struggling and shed a tear," Okay."

Heather heart sank. She hoped she would never have to deal with death again. It already struck her once, and she was in Kate's position for the longest time.

Heather promised herself never to get angry at Kate.

Candu was already outside, bathing in the pond. Heather was now at the bank, when Kate got off her back. Heather refused, but Kate insisted.

"I can walk," Kate said," It's not that hard."

"Oh," Heather said plainly, letting Kate off her.

Hutch leaped out of the water, and shook himself somewhat dry. Kate and Heather turned their heads to avoid the spray of water coming their way.

"I'm ready. How about you two?"

The two nodded, and Candu said okay. They began to walk farther away from their homeland and deeper into the unknown forest.

After about an hour of walking, a subtle smell of doe entered each of the wolves' nostrils. Hutch decided to hunt while Heather stayed with Kate. Heather and Kate sat in a clearing as Candu took off to hunt.

Heather and Kate sat, for most of the time, in silence. Kate pulled the first attempt.

"How will I continue?"

Heather looked at her," I'm not sure, but I've been through it."

"Then why can't you give me an answer?" Kate stood, and walked towards her.

"I just," Heather stuttered," I can't bear to talk about it."

"Who can I trust?" Kate began," Who will I love?"

"I don't kn-"

"Will you love me?"

Heather was taken aback," Kate, um, I like you as a friend bu-"

"We can be more, "Kate pushed Heather onto her back and teased her sides with her tongue.

"Kate, please," Heather said, not wanting to stop Kate forcefully, but not wanting to get raped either.

Kate rubbed her paws on Heathers thighs, and kissed her furry belly with her lips. This sent warmth though Heather, but she ignored it and tried to prevent having 'this' with Kate.

Kate was now above her crotch, brushing the area with her muzzle. Heather felt her getting lower, when Candu voice ripped through the trees.

"Guys? Where are you two?"

Kate lifted her head out of Heather's privates, and sighed. Heather got up as well and backed up as far from Kate as she could.

"Over here!" Heather said, hoping Candu found them quick so Kate wouldn't pull anything else. Candu popped out of the bushes, carrying a appetizing looking deer.

"I got lunch!"

Heather sighed as she took a bite of the fresh kill. She secretly thanked Candu as she ate.

Kate tore off as much as she could, and sat alone at the edge of the forest. Heather watched her eat.

If she kept up with moves like that, Heather's promise might break.

Candu was completely unaware of what almost happened, and Kate planned to keep it that way. She was ashamed of what she did, but still wanted another go at it. Humphrey wouldn't want to see her unhappy, and if anything made her happy, it was Heather's body.

Soon, the whole group finished. There were no leftovers, so they just left the bones where they were. And after a drink, they all got back on their way.

**Well, that was, interesting. Not sure if I should go farther with the sexual stuff, but I guess I leave that up to you. Hopefully if you read this you enjoyed the first chapter to the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONLY ONE REVIEW? **

**Thank you alphawolfsam for review + favorite**

**14martis48 for subscribing **

**Now, back to the story.**

After about two hours of walking later, and endless complaining from Kate, Candu finally gave in and began to look for another den. The three searched high and low, ending with Heather locating a medium sized den that could fit all of them. After finding a spot, the three rested up from the long walk. Heather was lying near a wall, facing it, while she tried to clear her cluttered mind. But with the circumstances, it was difficult. She tossed and turned, looking for sleep that was impossible to find. Her eyelids refused to grow heavy, and every spot on the floor left her on edge. She felt like she was dying.

Kate wasn't even trying to find sleep. She lie on her side as she fumbled a rock back in forth. Candu gave on last look at her, wondering what was going through her mind, before his eyes gave in and he fell asleep.

Heather looked at Kate. She wasn't moving around anymore, and neither was Hutch. She stood on all fours only to leave the den in search of a peaceful sleep.

She was now outside. The air chilled the thinned out white fur on her belly, and it was raining, soaking her coat. She figured this was the last place any wolf would dare to sleep, but the patting of water soothed her, and the wind cooled off her body from the two hour walk. _Just look for some cover, _Heather thought.

Heather was a virgin when it came to this new land. The foliage was a lot thicker here then in Jasper, and it was a lot colder. This excited her. She always wanted to explore past the lines of the west pack. Now she got her chance.

More and more trees came into view, some blocking her path completely. She was forced to snake around a makeshift path, unsure of where this was taking her.

Soon, a clearing appeared just ahead. Heather took the time to sniff around. Her nose said the coast was clear. She pushed aside some leaves and hopped into the area. She was surprised at the loot she had found.

In the open land were a few boxes, a strange triangle shaped thing, Heather was unsure what it was, and a rifle. Heather took a mental note to steer clear of it.

Heather sniffed at the boxes, opening a few, and found some things that looked interesting. Like a vest with many pockets, a compass, and a box of matches. She loaded the two items in the vest, and tossed it over her back.

After stuffing some more things, she decided to see what the triangle was. It didn't look threatening, plus Heather nose gave the okay, so she walked around it. The zipper looked questionable, but as she looked more and more, her curiosity grew. She gave it a pull upwards, and peeked inside. She saw an older man resting inside.

Heather jumped a little, but she still stood her ground. She smelled inside, keeping as quiet as she could be, but sensed nothing of value. She backed out of the tent, and ran back into the forest.

Candu's eyes rolled as he attempted to stay asleep. His ears roared, and his back hurt. He finally woke to see Kate sweating and bawling. Candu moaned as he stood to comfort yet another upset soul. Kate whimpered as Candu rubbed his paw over her back. She woke up fully to see him trying his best to make her feel better. Kate knew it was working.

"Thanks, Candu," Kate said," Ever since Humphrey, I haven't felt like myself."

"Don't worry Kate," Candu said," We've all been there."

"But still," Kate said, resting her head on Candu's chest," It feels like no one can help me, like no one will understand."

Candu didn't mind putting Kate to ease," Well, we do. We've gotten to know each other better over this past week. And, there is no north, no terror, and no death. We can start over now."

Kate's eyes watered as she looked at the floor. A new start, she pondered the idea.

Kate remembered Humphrey and her on the train, how they lost themselves in the howl. The heartbroken shell she left Humphrey in as she declared her marriage to Garth. And how it almost took her life to realize she loved him.

_*CRACK* _

Thunder boomed outside, worrying Candu on Heathers tardiness.

"Hope she's okay," he said, with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

**Eah, I didn't feel like typing a chapter that no one would read, but I coughed this short chapter up. I'm losing motivation. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter's short, but I'm still having this block where I type up a few words, but then get bored. I'm sorry. I'll get through it though. **

Heather sneaked her way around the forest. The rain wasn't letting up. Lighting claimed the sky, while thunder boomed in the background. The forest was dark, dreadful, and gloomy.

Heather really hated this solitude. The thought if she didn't make it she would go insane.

After walking a bit farther, Heather found the vest on her back seemed to get heavier and heavier. Heather really was wearing herself out. She stopped to rest, throwing the vest to the wet ground, and sniffed around. Even with the damp soil she was sure she could find her way. The scent was still strong.

Soon enough, she regained her strength and headed back to the den.

Meanwhile, at the den, two wolves were snuggled together, fast asleep. They both failed to keep an eye out for Heather, and let sleep get the best of them. Kate had her forearm over Candu as he snored loudly. He wasn't holding Kate, but soon enough, his movements took over and he involuntary wrapped his paws around her.

Heather popped into the den, but was somewhat shocked when she saw Kate and Candu together. She never thought to have feeling towards him, but seeing him next to another she wolf was getting to her. She bit her lip as she limped her way to the corner of the dark cold den. Maybe Kate had the right idea, how warm it must be to cuddle up with another wolf, to share each other's body heat, and keeping the sense that someone is there for you. But Heather, like most wolves would, automatically felt jealousy.

Heather shrugged it off, instantly feeling shame. Kate was in a hard time, maybe Candu was comforting her.

But it didn't matter now. Candu and Kate were together, sleeping, and Heather couldn't change it.

She took a seat in on the den floor, remembering how all this started.

_Fighting, war, starvation, hatred, anger, death; so much to happen in such little time. We battled an unwinnable war. We lost the battle, but won personal struggles. We're still alive and we're on the run. I know, it's not very exciting, but whatever Candu thinks is okay. He knows more, he has been here the longest. I'm just plain like that. Plain, what if that's what Candu sees in me?_

Heather shook away the thought. Surely Candu had better things to worry about other then Kate falling for him. She lies on the den floor and shut her eyes, quickly finding sleep.

Kate, still asleep, tugged and pulled Candu closer and closer. Candu, also asleep, fought off the attempts to fornicate.

*FLASH, CRACK!*

The loud noise woke the three instantly. Kate loosened her grip on Candu as she ran out of the den. An unknown light source illuminated her face. Candu smelled the smoke, and then began to push Heather out.

"Fire!" Candu ran as the two girls followed. The fire wasn't far, but it was spreading quickly.

Even though the three where tired, they go a long ways away from the fire. Soon, when they were sure they were far from the danger, the stopped to take a breather. Since the running, none of the three really considered sleeping now, so they continued onward into the forest.

As they walked, Kate looked around furiously as if she was paranoid. Candu saw this and stopped her.

"So Kate," He said," How's it going?"

Kate looked quickly towards him, but said nothing. Candu stared at her for a bit, but gave up on talking with her.

Heather wanted to find another den. She notified Candu they should keep moving. Candu sighed, looking one last time at Kate, and then nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, we need to find a new den, and soon."

A boom of thunder unintentionally agreed. Heather smiled, glad someone understood. The group then moved farther into the forest, quickly on the run to avoid the storm.

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**xSpiteWolfx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, I would have updated "Young Challenges," but my pc fudged up and crashed before I could save the 1200+ words I had. So that's my excuse to update this.**

The three walked and walked until the rising sun unintentionally signaled a break. Candu was sweating buckets. Kate and Heather were nowhere near as tired as he was, but they were still pretty worn out. A break was just what the group needed. They all found shade under a tree, providing protection from the morning suns hot rays, and sat. Well Heather and Kate sat. Candu passed out near the base of the tree.

Heather looked over at Candu sleeping peacefully. An idea popped into her head. She began to walk out into the forest. Kate noticed her and followed, wondering where she was off to.

"Where you going?" Kate asked.

"Hunting," Heather said plainly.

Kate scratched her head," Aren't you tired? We just got here."

"Nah," Heather lied," Plus, it's not like we can go on walking forever and not eat."

"Um," Kate stopped," Well, I'll be here with Candu when you return."

Heather decided to ignore her feeling of jealousy and let Kate stay with him. Heather was sure she would find something before he woke. That would make the surprise even better. Heather walked further and further until the two were out of her sights. When the coast was clear, she sprinted off deeper into the forest.

After fifteen minutes of stalking and searching, she got her first kill. Heathers self esteem rose. She knew the surprise would go splendid. She took the creature she just killed over to a shaded area so she could collect it later. She knew she could get another kill and still get back in time for Candu, so she thought, 'Why not?' The determined wolf nodded her head, and then sprinted towards what she knew was good grounds for hunting.

Back at Kate and Candu, it was boring. Kate didn't know where to go or what to do. So all Kate ended up doing was staring blankly at Candu, wondering of what was in store for the future.

Candu, all that Kate had of home. Heather didn't count in her opinion because she wasn't born in Jasper. Heather, however, is unaware of this. Kate knows she should have told Heather when she was younger, but she was so happy with her adoptive parents, that she was sure it was okay. Kate had spoken with her parents and, so far, they've never talked about it once. Kate didn't let it bother her though. Anyways, Candu was all she had left. Humphrey was dead. She had to tell herself almost every hour that he could no longer love her, that he was gone. But, she never believed anyone, not even her own self.

Something else beside her home had been taken from her now. It was the ability to trust.

Kate closed her eyes and tried to remind herself of home. It was the only thing she could think that was worth doing. Her mind brought Humphrey and Kate together (I think I unintentionally quoted a fan fiction user) as pups. Innocent young wolves unsure and not too caring of the future. All that mattered was now.

_"So you're saying," Humphrey said, scratching his neck with his hind legs," you've never log sled before?"_

_ "No," Kate said plainly._

_Humphrey got on all four and followed Kate," It's amazing! You should try."_

_Kate shook her head," I'm not so sure, my dad wanted me back in the den before sunset."_

_"Kate," Humphrey said," Come on, it will be fun."_

_"I don't have time for fun," Kate said," I should get going."_

Kate smack herself upside the head for not sledding with him that day. Log sledding was pretty amazing. Humphrey was pretty amazing.

Kate suddenly realized she was up next to Candu. He was still sleeping, unaware of her presence. Kate was sure he would mind just one more night. She buried her muzzled into Candu's fur and rested her eyes, soon falling into a deep sleep.

Heather, still in the forest, was having trouble finding another meal. Peeking through more bushes and tree trunks, she soon came across, not a deer or caribou, but a paved road. Heather, smart but curious, choose to take the road. She could find something to eat later when she came back. She already had one kill already, so what was the loss? She walked on the empty road wondering where it would take her.

After a bit of turns and drops in the road, Heather clearly saw a sign with 'Marathon' branded on it. Heather saw a car stop to gas up. This made her wonder why a gas station would be out in the middle of nowhere. Maybe more people lived up ahead. There was only one way to find out in Heather's books, explore.

**I'll stop there. My updates are getting a bit longer every time. Hopefully I can get off the writer block fully and write longer, better chapters.**

**By the way, still need a pony.**

**xSpiteWolfx**


End file.
